Harry Potter and The Bender
by EmSings
Summary: A strange girl appears on the grounds of Hogwarts.She says she is a cleaning girl just to help out but Harry knows only house elves work around Hogwarts.Who is this girl?What has she to hide?A shocking twist of these two stories will leave you speechless!
1. Big fears for just a girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, and/or the idea of people bending elements (That idea was by the people who made Avatar the last air bender) ;)**

YAY! I Finally found a website I can post my little story on! xD

Please tell me what you think!

Thank you! :)

Don't forget to R&R (If you can xD)

(**DO NOT STEAL**) I have made up the characters Orbs and more (unless stated other wise)

* * *

><p>She walked into the dark mist of the forest with nothing but the red silk robe she wore on her back, and a stick between her fingers. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight that followed her, her black hair flew with the wind as the breeze came, her heavy colored teal eyes flickered when she looked around for signs… She caught a glimpse of a dark sharp, but blurred blob hovering in the darkened branches, an Orb. It was right next to her, waiting for her to come into it's claws.<p>

The grey light of the trees reflecting her fear as it came closer. There was more of them, and she knew what they wanted… But, why? Her pace turned into a full blown run, flowing the cool breeze that had come earlier on. Her breath showed in the cold, shadows placed ageist the night sky. She turned, not stopping her panicked run to see no orbs, but a black cloaked shadowed figure not running after her, not paying attention to her, just standing there. She couldn't see it's face through its hood, she was glad, she couldn't imagine what was in it. She knew she shouldn't, but she stopped running. She strained her eyes so to see it clearer.

A bristle was heard from one of the bushes beside her, not turning her head, her eyes shot to where the sound was, she turned to run again but, she couldn't, her feet were stuck to the ground as if they were trees rooted to the spot. She gasped and struggled to set free but she didn't budge. She tried to let out a scream, but nothing escaped her lips. She was just a petrified body that was screaming to move. She looked up at the black figure slowly started to walk to her, two red and gold eyes shining through the dark shadows that the hood formed. Her eyes grew bigger every step it took. A foot away from her, it stopped. She turned to run, but instead she snapped back and again looked the figure in the eyes. It all happened so fast, she stared into the eyes of the figure as it came flying at her, it's mouth wide open and it's teeth sharpened. She closed her eyes when the blow happened, and she finally heard her own curtailing scream and saw nothing but black.

* * *

><p>Okay, okay I know, it was nothing but freaky and a little odd, plus I kind of left you hanging. Who is the girl? What the heck are Orbs? What was the Figure? And what did they all want from her? Slowly you will start to find this all out! And you will know why it is in the section of Harry Potter and Avatar mixed in ;) Please comment and tell me what you think!<p>

(More to come very soon! :) )


	2. The Orb

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, and/or the idea of people bending elements (That idea was by the people who made Avatar the last air bender) ;)**

(**DO NOT STEAL**) I have made up the characters Orbs and more (unless stated other wise)

An other chapter! (Sorry it's so short xP) I hope you like it! Please comment and tell me what you think! :D

Don't forget to R&R ;)

* * *

><p>Her breathing got heavy when she entered the room, everything was black and dark. It felt like five tons of brick and metal laid on her chest, and wasn't going to move. She saw the pale motionless face in the black robe it hid in, the small moon shaped window from the top of the door was the only light, and it shined right on the Orbs face. Crow like eyes narrowed as she walked unsteadily in, the door closed behind her. A cruel thin smile spread on it's face. The Orb got up from its harsh brown colored chair and flowed over to her. She stepped back a bit from it's harsh face. It's black eyes that had no color, or white to them, it's dark blood thin color lips, it's pale scabby cold skin, and the presents of it was like your life seemed to be sucked out, but only worse...<p>

"You finally caught me." She said a little quietly,

"Yes, of course, you didn't think I was going to leave you out there scared and alone, did you?"

No answer.

After a while the Orb spoke again, "Tracy, about your mother... She was a great woman, not good enough of course, but still decent. Well since you are her daughter, you might have a gift, something that your mother had, and something that I am looking for." It said in a crackly, harsh, voice.

Tracy closed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, acting dumb.

The Orb laughed a crackly high pitched laugh. Tracy almost plugged her ears but it stopped before she did.

"You must be, what your mother was."

Tracy blinked, her mother was killed years ago, and had never met her. She knew what it meant but she didn't want him too think she did, so she frowned.

The Orb snarled, "Don't move" it said spreading out his scabbed fingers, blue lightning shot out from them and bolted into her, darkness again.

* * *

><p>There is always a big black out at the end huh? XD Well please tell me what you think! J<p>

~EmSings


	3. Just a dream?

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, and/or the idea of people bending elements (That idea was by the people who made Avatar the last air bender) ;)**

(**DO NOT STEAL**) I have made up the characters Orbs and more (unless stated other wise)

An other chapter! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>The girl was beautiful, deep blue eyes, black hair, and pure white skin. She looked at Harry with care and love. Everything seemed to dissolve in slow motion as they lifted in the air. Green and teal colors whirled around them as they stared into each others eyes.<p>

Every glance a story of its own.

After a while, the white background rippled away as the color black seeped in to replace it. The girls hair turned white as the green and teal colors turned to the elements of water and lighting. Her red cloak turned into a white gown with grey lace, her face now turned away.

Harry called out the girls name again and again, his hands now reaching for her. A face appeared. The eyes sunken in, eyes with no color, Black. It opened it's mouth and two sets of teeth showed. The girl slowly floated away from Harry, to the appearing face. Panicking Harry tried to run to her, she didn't know how he felt, he needed to save her. No, he was slowly sinking down, dementors waiting for him, opening their claws as he became closer..

"HARRYYY!"

Harry jumped up and looked around, Hermione was giving him a worried look and so was Ron.

"Oh please Hermione, why'd you have to go do that for?" Ron said glaring at her.

"You were worried too!" She snapped back.

Harry sat down putting his head in his hands. 'It was just a dream.' He thought.

The train's movements were soothing, they were almost at Hogwarts, Harry was almost home.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked as he looked up.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What was it this time?" Ron asked.

Harry was just about to tell his two friends when the door slid open. Luna came in with a smile and said hello to each of them. "Hello, Harry! Your awake! That's good, I've brought everyone some chocolate frogs." She said cheerfully, holding out a bag of bunches of chocolate frogs and bottled butter beer.

Harry wasn't in the mood to explain all the little details to Luna so he whispered. "I'll tell you later" To Ron and Hermione.

As the ride went on, other friends popped in to say hi, as well as Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.

Finally Hogwarts was in site and they could all put on their robes and freshen up. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the train and started toward the gates to Hogwarts.

They were finally home again.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I will post more soon! :D<p> 


End file.
